1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle including a high voltage traction battery packaged in the trunk, such as a battery electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle.
2. Background Art
In a battery electric vehicle, the vehicle may be plugged-in to an electrical supply to charge the high voltage traction battery. The vehicle includes a charger to convert household or industrial power supply alternating current (AC) to high voltage (HV) direct current (DC) to charge the high voltage battery.
In one example of an existing hybrid electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle powertrain includes a vehicle system controller (VSC), an internal combustion engine, a traction battery, and a transmission including a motor-generator subsystem. These components form a powersplit powertrain, and the VSC may control the components in an attempt to maximize fuel economy. In a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle, the vehicle may be plugged-in to an electrical power supply to charge the high voltage traction battery. Similar to a battery electric vehicle, the plug-in hybrid electric vehicle includes a charger to convert household or industrial power supply alternating current (AC) to high voltage (HV) direct current (DC) to charge the high voltage battery.
Hybrid and/or battery electric powertrains are often the heaviest variant on a vehicle platform. Electrified vehicles may have additional structural upgrades such as cross car beams and/or floor to shock tower brackets. These added components are difficult to package without affecting cargo volumes and interior package targets.
Background information may be found in US2008/0196957A1, JP2009-035094, JP2007-203912A2, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,020.